Burrow Christmas
by Selah3
Summary: Ron invites Hermione and Harry over to the Burrow for Christmas... uh oh!! (I know I've already posted this once, but I added stuff and it's better now!)


Disclaimer: LOL, like I could ever write like J. K. Rowling! Harry, Ron, Hermione, and yes, sadly, Malfoy, all belong to her!  
  
Dedicated: This fanfic is dedicated to MaidenJedi and to my fellow R/Hr's at the Refuge. I couldn't do it without your love and your commitment to me:)  
  
*** "Hermione!" Ron Weasley shouted down the hall.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione Granger asked, turning around.  
  
"Wait up."  
  
Hermione was confused; however, she moved towards the wall to let the other students pass.  
  
"Hey," Ron said, out of breath.  
  
"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, alarmed at the look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got an owl from Mum this morning and she wanted to know if you and your parents would like to join us at the Burrow for Christmas. Harry's going to come, too."  
  
"Um, well, I need to talk to my parents," she said, "But I think that would be rather nice."  
  
Ron blushed. "Just let me know."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Where were you heading? The library?"  
  
"Actually, I was trying to find Ginny."  
  
"She was in the common room last I saw."  
  
"So, you're heading in that direction, then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you can walk with me," she said, smiling.  
  
"Sure," he said, grinning. He ran a hand through his hair. "I really hope you can come."  
  
They came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was enjoying an afternoon snack.  
  
"Piggly Wiggly," Ron muttered, and the porthole opened.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called, as she saw Ginny Weasley walking up to her dorm.  
  
"Hermione, I was just coming to look for you! Did Ron tell you about the letter from Mum?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"You going to come?"  
  
"I was going to go to the owlery and owl mum and dad. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me. before I help you with Transfiguration," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See you later," Hermione said, nodding towards Ron.  
  
"See you later," he replied, walking over to where Harry Potter was sitting. "Harry, you up for a game of chess?"  
  
"Sure, I need a break from all this studying," he said. He gestured toward a star chart and Ron groaned, remembering their assignment from Professor Trelawney.  
  
Next day  
  
The owls flew through the room like a tornado. A letter dropped into Hermione's lap and she quickly opened it.  
  
"What's it say?" Ron asked, with his mouth full.  
  
"Mum says that they would be delighted to stay at the Burrow for Christmas!" Hermione said grinning.  
  
"So you're coming then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione replied, "After class, do you want to go to the owlery and send a reply to your parents, Ron?"  
  
Ron was surprised that she didn't ask Ginny and said, smiling, "Sure."  
  
"I'll meet up with you right after Arithmancy, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Later  
  
Hermione turned the corner and ran right into Ron. Their hands brushed.  
  
"I. um. Ron, I was just looking for you," she stammered as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Looks like you found me," he replied entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
She breathed sharply and blushed.  
  
They walked, without speaking, without looking at each other. She squeezed his hand, and he looked over at her.  
  
"Hermione. I." he said.  
  
"Ron, shhh!" she said, shutting her eyes.  
  
They walked into the owlery and Hermione watched Ron fight with Pig to get the letter sent out. It was rather cute, she thought. Cute? Wait a minute. Cute? Owls are cute. Cats are cute. Since when have I thought Ron did anything cute?  
  
"So, Christmas with my family," he said.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like it will be nice," she replied, taking a deep breath, taking a step towards him.  
  
He took a step towards her. "Your parents are going to come then?"  
  
"Ron," she said reaching out towards him. She touched his arm and moved her fingers back and forth.  
  
"Hermione," he said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Erm... I." she started.  
  
Ron finished for her, as he gently placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Um, I have to get back to the library, I have to start on that Transfiguration essay."  
  
"Come on, Hermione, that's not due till after break,"  
  
"I have to go," she said, tearing her hand from his and running out of the room.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later  
  
  
  
"Ron, you better hurry up; your dad will be waiting all day for us if you don't," Harry said, annoyed, "You don't have to take everything, you know. you have things at home."  
  
"I'm just about finished," Ron muttered as he threw his last book into his trunk.  
  
"You're not actually going to study, are you?" Harry mocked.  
  
Ron blushed, "Harry."  
  
"I'm just joking, mate. Come on, Hermione and Ginny are waiting for us," he teased.  
  
"Harry, I warned you," Ron said, hurling a pillow at Harry's head.  
  
"Whoa," Harry said, grabbing his trunk and walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
The Burrow  
  
  
  
"Well, I figured we'd put Ian and Michele in Ginny's room. I enlarged Ron's so we could fit Hermione and Ginny in there as well. It might be a little cramped. Molly's not too happy about the idea of you girls being in the same room with the boys. I had to try to explain to her that you really wouldn't mind," Arthur Weasley said, before Ron cut him off.  
  
"Dad, it's fine. We're fine with sharing the room," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't know what you guys might be up to," Molly Weasley said, staring at Hermione.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, we're not up to anything," Hermione said. "Actually, it might be fun."  
  
"Fun, that's right! See, I told you Molly," Arthur said as his wife dragged him out to the car to help with the baggage.  
  
Hermione stole a look in Ron's direction, and found herself locking gazes with him.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said. "Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, what?" Hermione said shaking her head and blushing.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, everything's okay. Ginny, shall we put our stuff up in Ron's room?" she said.  
  
"Sure!" Ginny said, picking up her bags and following Hermione up the stairs.  
  
****  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny whispered once they were in Ron's room.  
  
"Hm?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah. wait, Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? I mean anyone?" Hermione said picking up one of Ron's Chudley Canons action figurines.  
  
"Is this about Ron?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"Two weeks ago, when we went to the owlery. he. he kissed me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"He kissed you?"  
  
Hermione nodded. The action figure bit Hermione's finger. "Ow!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, you have to watch out for those, they're vicious," Ginny said, prying the little bugger off. "And then what happened?"  
  
"Well, I told him I had to go to the library and ever since then things have been awkward."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. I mean it depends on whether or not you like him. Do you like him?"  
  
"Of course I like him. He's only one of my best friends!"  
  
"Do you like like him?"  
  
"Oh, you aren't going to just tease me if I say anything will you?"  
  
"This is me, Ginny, not Fred and George."  
  
"Okay, if you must know, yes, I like like him."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Oh, is it that obvious?"  
  
"Only to everyone in Gryffindor."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, I think the feelings mutual."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"He kissed you, didn't he?"  
  
"Well, that could mean a lot of things." Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny said, surpressing a grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop kidding yourself," Ginny said, "It's obvious that he likes you too. You need to tell him how you feel."  
  
"Okay, but how?"  
  
"You'll figure it out. I promise," Ginny said, "We should probably get back downstairs, because Mum said that dinner would be ready soon."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, following her best girl friend down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Dinner  
  
  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Hermione said, smiling, as she walked down the stairs, "I didn't know you were here already!"  
  
"Yes, we just got in," Ian Granger said, wrapping his daughter in a hug and lifting her off her feet for just a second.  
  
"What a nice place you have here, Molly," Michele Granger said, capturing Hermione in a fierce embrace as soon as she was freed from Ian's hug.  
  
"Thank you, Michele," Molly said beaming.  
  
"And here are Harry and Ron," Ian said. "It's nice to see you boys again."  
  
Ron blushed. "It's nice to see you again, sir."  
  
Harry gave him a strange look and mouthed sir? Ron shook his head.  
  
"It is nice seeing you again," Harry said to Hermione's parents.  
  
"Mum, I'm not sure if you've met Ginny yet," Hermione said, motioning to the younger girl with bright red hair.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Granger," Ginny said.  
  
"The feeling is mutual, Ginny," Michele said, "I've been wanting to meet you for some time now."  
  
"Well, since we've all been introduced, how about some dinner?" Molly asked, urging Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny into the kitchen. Ron's hand brushed over Hermione's. Her breath caught.  
  
"Where are Fred and George, Arthur?" Molly asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"They were in the attic, last I heard," he replied. A loud thud followed by laughing seemed to confirm this.  
  
"Ginny, will you run and get your brothers, please?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, Mum," she said.  
  
Hermione sat down in between Ron and Harry. She felt Ron's hand touch her knee. She glanced at him. He smiled. She looked down into her plate. She took his hand in hers and she heard a noise she'd never heard before. He entwined his fingers with hers and she smiled to herself.  
  
"Hermione?" Ian said.  
  
"Oh, um, yes, dad?" she said, breaking out of her reverie.  
  
"How is school?" he asked.  
  
The conversation dragged on. She wanted to be alone with Ron. She didn't want to talk to her parents any more. She almost whimpered when Ron took his hand from hers to eat his dinner. She sighed and picked at her food.  
  
"Hermione," Molly asked, "Is everything all right with your food?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I just don't have much of an appetite," she replied.  
  
"Just as long as you are not sick or anything, dear," Molly said.  
  
"No," Hermione said. She just wanted to get out of there. "May I be excused?"  
  
"Sure," Arthur said.  
  
She made her way up to Ron's room and took a deep breath before she walked in. There was a definite smell about the room, the smell of Ron. He smelled of nothing she'd ever smelled before. It reminded her of being outside in the summertime. A rugged manly smell her father would probably say. She went over and sat on her bed. She heard a noise outside the door and called, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's just me," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh, um, come in?" she said.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he entered.  
  
"Oh, Ron," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"It's just, I, all these feelings," she said.  
  
"They're new for me, too," he said simply.  
  
"I've just wanted this for so long, it's hard to imagine that. well, that it's actually going to happen," she said.  
  
He walked over and sat down next to her. "Do you want it to happen?"  
  
She looked him in the eyes and said simply, "More than anything."  
  
He smiled. He leaned over and brushed his fingers against her cheek. His mouth was less than an inch from hers and she leaned closer.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled as he opened the door.  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped apart, blushing furiously.  
  
Harry grinned, "Oh, what do we have here?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said.  
  
"No, no, I think I deserve an explanation."  
  
"What?" Ron said.  
  
"An explanation of why you two were just about to. you know. kiss," Harry said, smirking.  
  
"Harry," Hermione and Ron said simultaneously.  
  
"Okay, okay," Harry said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "I just wanted to see if Ron wanted to beat me at a game of chess. That's all."  
  
"Sure," Ron said, glancing at Hermione. "Want to watch?"  
  
"I guess," she said, getting up.  
  
Then she saw the smirk on Harry's face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh honestly, Harry!" Hermione said, as Ron grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room.  
  
Rather pleased with Ron's gesture, Hermione asked, "Are Bill, Charlie, and Percy coming home for Christmas?"  
  
"Mum said she wasn't sure," Ron replied as they walked into the living room.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Michele said as she saw her daughter, hand in hand with Ron. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, blushing.  
  
"Arthur here was just teaching me how to play Wizard's Chess," Ian said.  
  
"Well, you should have Ron teach you, he's the best in the family," Arthur said.  
  
"Ron, would you mind?" Ian asked.  
  
"No, not at all," Ron said, smiling. His father moved and he, Hermione, and Harry sat down.  
  
"Now, the basics are just like Muggle chess." Ron began.  
  
  
  
Hours later  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said, touching her arm.  
  
"Huh?" she said, opening her eyes. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"You ready to go to bed?" he asked.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"She went to bed hours ago," he replied.  
  
"Okay," she said. Waiting for him.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
She made her way up the stairs, fell on her bed and went right to sleep.  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to the scene of an owl. A particular owl that she didn't want to see. Ron was going to be furious. She sat up. Ginny moved and opened her eyes.  
  
"Whose owl is that?"  
  
"Viktor Krum's."  
  
"What did he send you?" Ginny asked, sitting up, fairly interested.  
  
"Let's see," Hermione said, opening the card.  
  
Dear Hermione-  
  
I know that you don't want a relationship with me, however, I really thought that you might like a gift for Christmas. I still want to be your friend, if that is at all possible.  
  
Your Friend, Viktor Krum  
  
"That's nice that he still wants to be friends," Ginny said.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron moaned.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said, stuffing the letter and gift under her pillow.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Hermione repeated.  
  
"It looks like a Christmas gift to me," Ron said.  
  
"Okay, Viktor sent me something," she said, "It's not important."  
  
"What did he send you?" Ron said, his voice filled with disgust.  
  
"Go on, open it Hermione," Ginny said.  
  
She pulled out the gift and opened it. A bracelet. A really expensive bracelet.  
  
"Oh," she said, her voice caught in her throat.  
  
"Nothing's going on between the two of you?" Ron said, his face on fire.  
  
"No," Hermione said, "Here read the letter."  
  
"I don't need to," Ron said, getting up and walking out of the room. Slamming the door shut on his way out.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Ron! I told you nothing was going on between me and Viktor!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Well, then why is it Vicky this and Vicky that?" Ron shouted, as he walked into the living room.  
  
"You're impossible, do you know that? Just because he taught me some things, you assume that I'm keeping something from you? Why do you continue to patronize me?"  
  
"You sure like to talk about him more than you like to talk about me!" Ron pouted.  
  
"Ron! I told you, nothing's going on! Why won't you believe me?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"What did you get from him in the post today?" Ron asked.  
  
"A Christmas card," Hermione replied.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he bought me a bracelet," Hermione said.  
  
"And you have the nerve to tell me nothing's going on!" Ron retorted.  
  
"You are so irrational Ron! What do you want from me? I can't help it if he sent me a bracelet! He's just my friend, nothing more. I promise. You're supposed to be my friend and support me, but all you do is criticize and patronize me. I don't have the energy to be your friend anymore! Friends care! Friends listen! But you don't care how much you hurt me and you don't bother to listen! If this is what it's like being one of your friends then I don't want to be one anymore!" Hermione shouted, tears running down her face. She turned and ran up the stairs toward the bedroom.  
  
"Ron!" Molly Weasley yelled.  
  
"What?" Ron yelled back.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron said angrily, walking out of the house and back into the snow.  
  
Michele Granger walked up to the room where her daughter was staying. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Hermione? It's me," she said.  
  
"Come in," Hermione said.  
  
Michele walked in and sat down next to her daughter.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got a Christmas present from Viktor this morning and Ron got jealous," she said, tears still running down her face, "And he started saying that I was lying to him and that I was still with Viktor. Which is completely ridiculous because I was never with Viktor in the first place."  
  
"Oh, men get jealous, Hermione. It's going to continue to happen as you get older," Michele said.  
  
"But there is no one else for me, Mum," Hermione stated. "Ron's it."  
  
"Then things will work themselves out," Michele said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "They will, I promise."  
  
Meanwhile, Harry ran after Ron as he stormed out of the house.  
  
"Ron, wait up!"  
  
"Why, Harry? So you can tell me once again how I've screwed this up?" Ron shouted as he marched down the steps  
  
"Hey, you're the one who said it, I'm just here to remind you," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, okay, so I screwed up. again. How do I fix this?" Ron said, giving in.  
  
"Well, for one, stop being so jealous," Harry said.  
  
Ron glared, "I'm not jealous."  
  
"What do you call that back in there?" Harry said chuckling and pointing to the Burrow.  
  
"All right" Ron said, throwing up his hands, "Maybe I'm jealous."  
  
"You finally admit it."  
  
"Hey, look at the guy. He's famous, rich, and very popular. Wouldn't you be jealous?"  
  
"You're not jealous of me."  
  
"Well, you're not trying to steal my girl, are you?"  
  
Harry laughed, "No, that's for sure."  
  
"Okay then. What do you think I should do?"  
  
"You probably need to go talk to her. At least try to apologize before Christmas."  
  
"Do you think she'll talk to me?"  
  
"You won't know if you don't try."  
  
Ron went up to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hermione," Ron started.  
  
"Ron," Hermione replied.  
  
"I. I," Ron stammered.  
  
"Why do you have to be so jealous?"  
  
"Well. compared to Viktor Krum, I'm nothing."  
  
"Oh, Ron! Honestly!" Hermione replied, exasperated.  
  
"Why? It's true. He's everything you'd ever need."  
  
"But he's not who I want. He's not who I love."  
  
Ron looked up and met her eyes.  
  
"Love?"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, "Love."  
  
"I am so sorry," Ron whispered, as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You're forgiven," Hermione said into his chest.  
  
"I. I, oh God, I love you so much," he said.  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione said, pulling back with tears in her eyes.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Ron said, not letting go of Hermione.  
  
"It's just us," Harry and Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to participate in a snowball fight. Me and Ginny against the two of you," Harry said.  
  
"You're on," Ron said, letting go of Hermione.  
  
Midnight  
  
"Get away from him!" Hermione shouted. "Ron, no, Ron, you can't die! Voldemort! Get away from him! Ron, Ron, wake up Ron."  
  
Ron shot out of bed and heard Hermione. She was having a nightmare. He ran over to her bed and ran his hand down her cheek. Tears were flowing. He said softly, "Hermione. Hermione, wake up."  
  
She blinked and opened her eyes. "Ron?" she said, her voice full of terror.  
  
"Hermione, I'm here, it was just a dream," he said.  
  
Her arms flew around him and she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Voldemort was hurting you. He was killing you."  
  
"It was only a dream," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
She stared up at him. He looked down at her. Suddenly she felt a warm sensation on her mouth. Ron was kissing her. She sighed and parted her lips slightly. She felt him smile and move into her mouth. Neither knew what they were doing, but as time progressed they didn't care. It felt right, actually, it felt better than anything ever had. She sighed again and moved her mouth against his. He moaned and pulled back slightly to catch his breath. When she thought he was going to stop, he came back with even more fervor than before. He had never felt anything like this in his life. He tasted her and she tasted him. She ran her fingers through his hair; he did the same to her. When they finally pulled back Hermione noticed that Ron had made his way onto the bed. She shivered with unhappiness as he took his lips from her mouth. He whispered in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere." Tears began to fall and as she lifted her head their lips met again. He wiped away the tears from her face and began his passionate attack on her mouth. He was calming her. He kissed her for the last time and she rested her head against his shoulder. Quiet filled the room. Ron quietly said, "Accio blanket," and the blanket from his bed came and landed on him. Being content in each other's arms, sleep came quickly.  
  
  
  
Christmas  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up and stretched. She looked over at Ron's bed and saw it empty. Figures, she thought, I'm sure he is already up and eating breakfast. She leaned down to wake Hermione up and what she saw surprised her. She got up and woke Harry before saying a word. She pointed at Hermione's bed and Harry sat up in shock.  
  
"I wonder what happened last night," he chuckled as he looked over at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Looks like a slumber party to me," Ginny giggled.  
  
"I wonder why we weren't invited," Harry said winking.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione's bed. He shook Ron and said, "Happy Christmas, mate!"  
  
Ron blinked and tried to move, but Hermione was stuck to him like glue. Then he remembered what happened the night before. He blushed a deep red and gently shook Hermione. Hermione blinked and said, "Happy Christmas to you too, Harry." Then she tried to shoot out of bed, but her hand was plastered to Ron's back. She blushed as well.  
  
"Don't you look cozy," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ginny," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ron and Hermione," Ginny replied.  
  
"You'd better get up before your parents see the two of you like that," Harry said.  
  
"Nothing happened." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Harry replied, laughing a little.  
  
"Hermione had a bad dream," Ron said.  
  
"Looks like you took care of that one," Ginny said.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's Christmas," Ron said.  
  
Hermione slapped at him, "And that means you shouldn't swear!"  
  
He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Ron, let go of me!"  
  
"Not until you say you're sorry for slapping at me."  
  
"Ron." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry knew where this was headed, and so he quickly reminded them, "Hey! Let's go open presents!"  
  
Ginny sighed in relief and headed towards the door.  
  
Ron said, "We'll meet you down there."  
  
"Okay, don't take too long, or we'll have to tell Fred and George what we saw this morning," Harry warned.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
The door shut.  
  
Hermione smiled and pushed a lump of Ron's hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Thank you for not leav."  
  
He kissed her. Softly. And she was caught by surprise. She hesitated, but ended by responding with all her heart. His mouth moved so expertly on hers that it was all she could do not to fall apart. Her heart was beating so fast that she could swear it was going to fall right out of her chest. She pulled back and looked at him. "Let's go downstairs and open presents."  
  
"I think I already did," Ron said.  
  
Hermione blushed, but she moved to sit up. Ron sighed in disappointment, but realized that this was not the last time she'd let him kiss her. They pulled their robes on and walked hand in hand down the stairs to open presents.  
  
After an hour or so of opening presents Ron searched his robes for Hermione's present. He found it, and shut his eyes, praying that she would like it. At that same moment Hermione handed Ron a long tube-like present. He looked at her for a moment and then handed her a small box. She looked up and said, "You go first."  
  
"All right" he said. He gently ripped the Christmas paper off the tube and underneath he found a poster. He continued to unroll the poster and found out that it was a Chudley Cannons poster. A signed Chudley Cannons poster. "Hermione!"  
  
"I know," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Where did you get this!?" Ron said, brushing his hand over some of the autographs.  
  
"I asked Viktor to get it for me," she said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you," Ron said, smiling excitedly.  
  
"You're welcome," she said.  
  
"Your turn," Ron commented.  
  
Hermione carefully unwrapped the present that Ron handed to her. She opened the box and inside was a necklace. A locket. On the front of it was the letter H. She opened the locket. On the left side were the words, "You will never be alone, Love, R." On the right side of the circled locket were two pictures that flipped back and forth. One of Ron smiling at the World Quidditch match last summer and one of Harry before the 3rd task. She looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ron," she said.  
  
"I hope you like it," he said.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, softly. It was a short kiss, but as they pulled away they noticed how quiet it was. Everybody in the room was staring at them; even George and Fred were speechless.  
  
"When did this happen?" Arthur asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione blushed.  
  
"It's been ready to happen for a long time," Harry said, smiling.  
  
**** C'est finis (maybe.) 


End file.
